The Story And Songs Of The Tin Woodman Of Oz
In 1970, Disneyland Records released The Story and Songs of The Tin Woodman of Oz. The LP came with an 11-page illustrated booklet which is a loose adaption of The Tin Woodman of Oz About It The Story And Songs Of The Tin Woodman Of Oz is a 43-minute 12-inch full-length long-playing radio theater-style storyteller vinyl record adaptation especially prepared for very young children. It is narrated by Sam Edwards as the tin woodman, and includes three original songs written especially for this record: "I Dream Of True Love", "Mrs. Yoop, The Yookoohoo", and "I Found My True Love." This version of The Tin Woodman Of Oz was adapted by Jimmy Johnson and is based on the book by L. Frank Baum. The story follows Baum's book rather faithfully with the addition of the cowardly lion and the looking for the true love plot for the other characters, which waters the story down, because one theme in that book was that sometimes the conventional fairy tale ending isn't the happiest. This is not carried over here, since the ending of this story slightly differs from the original novel because it was re-written to have all the main characters get married. The record's case opens up into a giant-sized 11-page read-along picture storybook that contains magnificent full-color drawings illustrated by the Walt Disney studio's staff artists, where many characters have original designs, but some of the more classic characters are based on their classic designs. There is a celebration in the emerald city, when the guests overhear a young man who is outside singing about how he'll find his true love. He enters and introduces himself as Woot the wanderer. Woot tells about how he had a dream about a girl and he intends to find her because she's his true love. This reminds the tin woodman of Nimmee Aimee and he tells his origin story of how he became a tin woodman, and decides he will join Woot and they'll look for their true loves together. The scarecrow and cowardly lion join to look for their own true loves as well, the scarecrow is hoping to find a scarecrowess, and the lion hopes to find a lioness. The party travels to Loonville and and Yoop Castle, where they meet Mrs. Yoop the yookoohoo who captures the travelers and gives them malicious transformations into other forms of enchanted objects with her magic for selfish amusement: the cowardly lion becomes a mouse, the tin woodman is turned into a tin owl, the scarecrow is transformed into a brown bear stuffed with straw, and Woot is changed into a green monkey. She then introduces them to her canary who is really a fairy named Polychrome. The friends escape from Mrs. Yoop and head to Jinjur's ranch, where queen Ozma arrives to rescue the group and restore their forms back to normal, as Woot discovers that Polychrome is the girl he dreamed of. They accompany Ozma back to the emerald city, leaving the tin woodman, scarecrow, and lion. But soon the lion meets a lioness and they also leave for the emerald city. The tin woodman and scarecrow encounter the hip-po-gry-raf, who eats the scarecrow's straw, but he's shortly restuffed. The tin woodman finds Nimmee Aimee imprisoned and her home guarded by a tin soldier, who fights the tin woodman, but the tin woodman manages to defeat him. Nimmee Aimee reveals that the tin soldier was made by the same tinsmith who helped the tin woodman as a replacement when he never came back for her. However, the wicked witch of the east enchanted him to keep Nimmee Aimee prisoner and fight the tin woodman should he return. Nimmee Aimee is happy to accept the tin woodman's marriage proposal at last, and she accompanies him back to the emerald city. The scarecrow decides he will go back to the emerald city, despite not having found a scarecrowess. However after the group arrives, Ozma introduces the scarecrow to a scarecrowess, and there's a quadruple wedding as Woot, the scarecrow, the tin woodman, and the lion are all wed. Voice Cast *Sam Edwards as the tin woodman, the cowardly lion, and the hyp-po-gy-raf *Dallas McKennon as the scarecrow and the tin soldier *Ron Howard as Woot the wanderer *Ginny Tyler as Mrs. Yoop the yookoohoo, the lioness, the scarecrowess, Jinjur, and queen Ozma *Robie Lester as Polychrome the fairy and Nimmee Aimee Gallery TinWoodmanOfOzLPBookletPage01.jpg TinWoodmanOfOzLPBookletPage02&3.jpg TinWoodmanOfOzLPBookletPage07.JPG TinWoodmanOfOzLPBookletPage08&9.jpg TinWoodmanOfOzLPBookletPage10.JPG TinWoodmanOfOzLPBookletPage11.jpg Story and Songs of Tin Woodsman Category:Disneyland Records Albums